


When stars are aligned (Hoshimeguri short stories collection)

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (if I actually finish the other stories I started), Canon hoshimeguri setting but post event-story, Hoshimeguri (AU), M/M, Other HM pairings and characters to come very likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: First star: MISTERO - As Vega's birthday comes around, he might this time have a wish of his own to make.Second star: ALBA - Carnelian and Lazu adapt to their new life together after the Star Sphere events.Third star: ETERNO - Set roughly 17 years before the events of the game story, this is about Curse's time as an observer (featuring some Capella/Vega as well).
Relationships: Capella/Vega (IDOLiSH7), Carnelian/Lazu (IDOLiSH7), Curse & Hope (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First Star (Capella/Vega)

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not over Hoshimeguri and decided it might be time to write a bit about all these pairings I love so, so damn much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First star: As Vega's birthday comes around, he might this time have a wish of his own to make.

As Capella found finally found Vega, lost in his thoughts in gazebo of the shrine's garden, a smile spread on his usually reserved face. He has been waiting for that day for weeks now. He approached calmly but much faster than usual, and raised his voice as soon as his friend turned his eyes toward him, unable to wait any longer.

"Happy birthday, Vega-sama!"

"Eh? Thank you, Capella...!... what is that?"

"A cake. For your birthday. It is a custom from Sirena that started about 200 years ago."

"Why is there a candle on top of it?"

"It is for you to make a wish, Vega-sama. You think about your wish, and then you blow the candle and it comes true."

"A wish..."

"You have lived your whole life listening to the wishes of others. What is yours, Vega-sama? What do you want? Not for the world – for you."

For a few seconds, Vega's eyes lost their focus as his thoughts returned precisely to what he was thinking just before. Then he had an imperceptible nod.

"I told myself a long time ago I would never wish for more than I already had. But if I am being truly honest… I do have one selfish wish. I have been thinking about it a lot since I woke up, but I somehow never found the right moment..."

"The more selfish, the better. Please go ahead, Vega-sama. Think about it, then blow the candle. Right now _is_ the right moment."

"... then… Capella—“

“Ah, you are not supposed to say it...”

“—I wish for you to stay by my side forever—”

“…a-aloud…”

“—not as my servant but as my equal.”

Vega blew the candle with conviction. Face red and hands shaking slightly, Capella was looking on the side, purposely avoiding Vega’s purple eyes.

“… y-you are s-supposed to only… t-think it…”

“Ah…”

Embarrassment ignited Vega’s face as well as he realized his mistake. However, as the awkward silence in between them stretched out, Vega decided he had already lost enough time as it was.

“Well. Capella. What is your answer?”

“Eh? Vega-sama, you know I swore to spend my life at your service and this will never change. As long as you need me, I will be there and…”

“No, I do not mean at my service. Did you not hear my wish?”

“I… I am not worthy of such…”

“Capella...”

Delicately taking his friend’s chin into his soft hands, Vega made him look at him.

“By equal, I meant as my husband.”

The cake finally slipped from Capella’s hands just like the situation before it, and met its end on the ground without a sound.

With a smile, Vega gracefully took Capella’s now free hands into his owns.

“Capella, will you marry me?”

Tears started rolling down Capella’s cheeks in silence as he wondered if he was now the one entering a thousand years long dream. But even in a dream, he wouldn’t dare.

“Vega-same, I cannot possibly….”

“Please, my old friend… you asked me to be selfish. Would you not grant me this? I wish for nothing more in my life. If you want me to focus on my own life and not the fate of the world, then I can see nothing else as my first step.”

Overcame with emotion, Capella still managed to finally answer.

“Vega-sama… this world is worth nothing if you are not in it. My life is meaningless if you are not with me. If you will allow me… then yes. Even though it is not my birthday and I should not be the one receiving such a gift.”

As Vega smiled right at him and Capella was almost blinded by the kindness it emitted, his heart was suddenly overwhelmed by the thousand years of longing to see that smile again he experienced. Cake, candle, birthday or wishes all forgotten, for the first time since he met the most important person in his life, Capella gave in to his impulse and embraced him tightly within his arms, head buried in the soft lilac hair. As Vega returned the embrace, in the peace of the empty shrine the two hearts connected – and finally, at long last, felt complete.

“I am sorry I made you wait, Capella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were not dating until that point. But after so many years, you can skip dating and go straight for wedding if you know it's your soulmate, right?  
> They've loved each other since the very beginning and they can finally act on it.


	2. Second Star (Carnelian/Lazu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second star: Carnelian and Lazu adapt to their new life together after the Star Sphere events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written over the span of a few months so I'm sorry if it feels strange of disconnected.

Lazu never quite understood why people would call his king “short” or “small” behind his back. Being very silent and discreet, more often than not people would forget the King’s attendant was still in the room when they spoke behind Carnelian’s back. If it was the first time they were meeting him, it was almost assured that a whispered “I never thought the King was so short!” would find its way to the faithful guard’s ears. However, as long as no threats or insults were uttered against his King, he wouldn’t move. That was not his place, and acting rashly would only bring shame upon his King - he’d rather die than tarnish his noble name. Plus, he couldn’t understand the comments in the first place. When he looked at Carnelian, all Lazu could see what how tall and proud he was standing. His King was like a shining beacon of light in the darkness of Alba, guiding his planet and his subjects through any difficulties. In Lazu’s personal opinion, there was no precious gemstone on Alba that could ever compare to his King himself. Not that he would ever voice this out loud. But calling Carnelian “short” didn’t make any sense : no one was taller than his King in his eyes.

For as long as he could remember, Lazu was certain this would never change. Yet, suddenly, everything that made his life crumbled and became different. After the battle of Mistero, Carnelian resigned from his position. They both moved to the countryside, Lazu to recover and Carnelian to avoid the city’s uproar upon the whole ordeal and his following abdication. They both needed calm to heal themselves, whether it was physically or mentally. And for the first time ever, the back that never wavered and never bent no matter what it encountered, this back that he spent his whole life following and guarding, shrank in front of his eyes. Lazu saw it curl up during the night, lost in the middle of white sheets, shaking, even, looking so small that the guard had to wonder for a short while if this back was really his King’s.

When they moved to this house, they started sharing a room for practical reasons. Lazu’s wounds needed to be tended to numerous times during the day and night to make sure his state wouldn’t worsen, and Carnelian wouldn’t allow anyone else to care for him. As Lazu got better and his sleep reverted to the light one he always had, he started to realise his King regularly went through some terrible nightmares. The first time he woke up to Carnelian’s screams, he was sure his King was under attack. He rushed to his bed ready to defeat anyone, only to realize some demons could not be slain by a sword. It utterly threw him off. What was he supposed to do? But it soon became a new routine, soothing him the best he could until Carnelian relaxed enough to fall back into a restful sleep. It felt so strange; this gesture was not something he was used to. He didn’t know how to do it. His hands were made to kill, not to comfort. Touching his King’s back, even through the cloth of his shirt, felt wrong. The calluses of his hands were starting to fade out after many weeks of not using his sword, but he still imagined they probably felt rough. He did his best not to wake his King in the process, lest he would be consumed by embarrassment. He wasn’t sure Carnelian would actually mind. After all, since they came here his King kept trying to break down the distance they both carefully spent years to establish between themselves. One out of necessity – the other out of guilt. But Lazu did mind. It was not his place to be so familiar with his King. No matter how many times Carnelian would tell him he wasn’t his King anymore,  that was something Lazu was struggling with. Somewhere in his heart, he knew this would never change.

However, he was done looking at Carnelian’s suffering and not doing anything to help. Being denied any proximity with his King was the punishment he bestowed upon himself all these years ago. But the torture was over. What good was prioritizing punishing yourself over helping the one you cared about? Carnelian forgave him. It didn’t erase what he did, and it never would. Just like everything his King had done wouldn’t disappear either, and it would never become excusable. But it gave Lazu the strength to move forward, to act. To maybe one day forgive himself as well, if he dared.

After the King cared for his wounds, it was Lazu's turn to help him. Every night Carnelian would go through one of his nightmares; without fail Lazu would be there, soothing him through. It became easier, more natural. His hand was not stiff or shaking anymore, as it eased his King back to sleep. 

The nightmares somehow decreased to once or twice a week, until they became rarer. Lazu's wounds finally healed to the point he was back to normal, even taking up physical training again. But sharing a room had now become a part of their life, and neither of them actually felt like moving to the second bedroom. The matter hung out silently between them for a few weeks, until one day Lazu came back from grocery shopping to a bare-chested Carnelian, wiping the sweat off his face.

“My Kin--- Carnelian-sama?! What is going on?”

“Ah Lazu, welcome back! It’s nothing, I just moved some furniture around.”

“You should not have troubled yourself, m--- Carnelian-sama, I could have helped! Or more, you should just have let me do it in the first place!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I wanted to make it a surprise. Look, I turned this room we were not using into a study. I put both of our desks next to each other, so this way you’ll have more space in that other room for your training. You know, when the weather is bad and you need to do it inside. Plus it’s better this way, I can ask you questions more directly when I’m working and I need your opinion.”

And this way the matter of the second bedroom was settled, as it wasn’t there anymore.

After living side by side for as long as Lazu could remember, both of them finally discovered what living together meant.

☆☆☆

After he finally stopped hearing the star fragment’s voice and left behind the role of King, Carnelian thought he would finally find peace of mind. Lazu’s life was not threatened anymore, the royal burden that was his was finally gone, Coda was alive. All things considered, he could not hope for more. But then the nightmares started, fuelled by guilt. They would change regularly. Sometimes it was some planet’s citizens blaming him for their hardship. Sometimes it was Bestia burning, forever, until the whole star was reduced to a black crisp and crumbled into the void. Sometimes it was Coda dying, a look of betrayal on his face. But most of the time, it was Lazu, shielding him from an attack and dying in his arms. Snuffing out the only light in the darkness of his life. A light he hadn’t even realized was there. Waking up with a start, his back drenched in sweat, became a new habit. The only thing that would calm him down then was getting up and watching Lazu’s sleeping face. Letting it sink into his mind that his friend was fine. And that they would both be fine. It worked well enough, until one day he woke up to a hand stroking his back awkwardly. The feeling was very foreign. Never in his life before had he experienced it. His parents didn’t care enough to demonstrate him physical affection – he was a failure, after all – and he never let anyone be close enough to him for that. He spent his whole life being alone up to now. Or, at least, feeling alone. Lazu was always there, always had. But he closed himself completely, not letting himself realize how much he cared. Not letting himself see the one friend always standing by his side. Who needed friends? After the Coda disaster, he decided he was better off without anyway.

But there he was, startled maybe more by the warmth he felt than the gesture itself as he concealed the fact he was awake. To his surprise, it calmed him down instantly. He never suspected a gesture so simple could hold so much power. Closing his eyes, Carnelian slowly drifted back into sleep.

Very slowly, the nightmares finally left him alone. Lazu was not only skilled with a sword - he apparently was also good at chasing the bad dreams away. The warmth and presence of his friend gave Carnelian what he was missing to finally be granted this peace of mind he had sought all of his life.

As the guard’s health got better and his own nightmares stopped, Carnelian realised he didn’t want to be separated from Lazu any longer. It might have been selfish of him, but he had failed to see what was in front of his eyes for so long, and no longer could he bear being away from him now.

☆☆☆

The days passed peacefully. Lazu was expecting them to feel longer now that they weren’t packed from early morning to late at night by meetings or missions anymore, but to his surprise they fled by just as fast.

Their days were simple but enjoyable. Lazu would get up earlier to turn on all the lamps in the house to signify the night was over – a necessity when your planet didn’t have any sunlight – before doing his sword routine to stay in shape. By the time he was done, the King usually was up as well. The young attendant would then prepare them a breakfast. After a few failed tries, he discovered he had a real talent for cooking, especially when it came to sweet food. The breakfast was always a nice moment, relatively carefree. That’s what made it precious. The rest of the morning was usually spent doing grocery shopping for Lazu, and then taking care of the house. Carnelian would sometimes tag along when he went out, but Lazu would never let him do any chores.

During lunch they usually would go over the letters the Carnelian received in the morning as they ate. Despite having stepped down from power over a year ago, the former King was still being asked about his opinion or for advice almost on a daily basis by people in the ruling sphere. Alba’s situation wasn’t very glorious, and the new King seemed to have difficulties to set things right after all. It wasn’t rare for Carnelian to spend most of his afternoon working on some issues brought up by these letters from his desk. When things were a little calmer, they would often play chess together or go out on a stroll. Little by little, Lazu learned to voice his opinions and Carnelian learned to ask and not order. The guard saw his King smile more in a few months than he ever had all of his life, and it warmed his heart in a way he never suspected was possible.

Lazu’s favourite time always was the evening. Carnelian would play violin in the living room while he either read or just listened, enjoying the peacefulness. There was no need for words to make everything feel just right, which was perfect for Lazu. He was a man of few words after all. There also was this very specific moment too. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it made Lazu’s heart react violently every single time. Once his King was done playing, just before putting his violin down he would open his eyes again, look straight into Lazu’s, and give him the softest of smiles. This gave Lazu emotions he didn’t know he could have. He wasn’t sure what they were either, but he was just grateful his King allowed him to stay by his side even now, especially after all he’d done. 

Erin once teased him during one of his many unannounced visits. At some point Carnelian left the room to get something, and the redhead suddenly jumped him and bluntly commented on his expression.

“Lazu! You look so happy right now! I’ve never seen you look happy before! This is incredible! So you have emotions too?!”

Repressing an annoyed sigh, Lazu tried to ignore the redhead, knowing that answering was usually only giving the former assassin more fuel for his shenanigans.

“Lazu, are you happy?”

The question startled him. He had not expected it, and especially not to hear it said seriously. That made him think. Was this what happiness felt like? He never gave it much thought before. But that could actually be it.

“I am. I think I… really am happy.”

Erin gave him a nod and a pat on the shoulder.

“That’s good then.”

The soft tone of Erin’s voice puzzled the tall guard. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, but in the next minute Erin was back to his usual annoying meddling self so he shrugged it off.

☆☆☆

Carnelian’s favourite time was always in the evening. He would pick up his violin and play for him and Lazu. Letting the music just envelop them, losing himself inside until the end of the song. At this moment nothing mattered anymore as his feelings were flowing freely as delicate notes. Then it would happen. Once he was done, Carnelian would open his eyes again, and the first thing he would see once back into the real world was Lazu. Lazu, with a calm smile his friend didn’t even realize he had on his lips. This smile was probably the most beautiful thing Carnelian had ever seen, and it troubled his heart beyond words. Deep inside, Carnelian swore to himself to do whatever was in his power to make this smile bloom every day.

The last time Coda came to visit, the Bestian took him by surprise.

“You seem really good, Amber.”

“Well, things have been going pretty well these past months, as you can see.”

“Hm… yeah, but it’s different from the last time I visited. I dunno to explain it but… I feel like you’ve gained a purpose again or something. You seem at peace  _ and  _ determined. More back to your old self. But in a good way.”

People from Bestia were really good at picking the slight changes of emotions in people. Carnelian was really impressed.

“Hm, a new purpose you say?”

It was true that his life had always been driven by a goal up until now. Meeting the expectations of his parents. Being a good king. Making the Star Sphere’s wish come true. Did he really have one now? Just as he thought that, something flashed in his mind. Lazu’s smile. And and his own determination to protect him with all of his life.

“Uh. I suppose you’re right. It seems I do have a new purpose.”

As Coda watched his friend smile fondly, lost in his thoughts, he was reassured. Carnelian would be just fine.

☆☆☆

The day was perfect for the festival. The dark sky was clear of clouds, letting the stars shine brightly above, and the temperature wasn’t too low. Alba could often get cold since it didn’t have a sun to counter the chill of the wind, but today there was just enough of a breeze to better raise the lanterns and not a breath more. It truly was perfect. Going around his friends, Carnelian took the time to explain to them how to write their wishes and then fix it to their lanterns. By some miracle, they managed to gather everyone this year. This might have been the first time they actually achieved this prodigy, and made the event especially lively. Erin just had stolen Orion’s lantern to try to read his wish, angering the king in the process. Sardiania and Shinkai were discussing the possibility of doing something similar in Sirena, lost in their own world as usual. Capella was helping Vega to light up his lantern, the two of them only exchanging smiles, making them both the most quiet of the group once again. Hope and Coda were discussing what  _ the _ best wish could ever be but they seemed to be disagreeing, even though laughter kept erupting from their exchange. Close to them, Fang was discreetly examining the quality of the lantern he was holding. He might be focusing on his Royal duties lately but it didn’t mean he lost his commercial spirit. Curse was staring at his piece of paper with a very serious look, still trying to come up with a wish. And a bit further from this group was Lazu, calmly and diligently folding his own wish.  His lantern lit up and ready to go , Carnelian decided to go to his friend. The short distance Lazu had put between himself and the others granted them a bit of intimacy. 

Carnelian looked into his friend’s eyes, into which the candles around them were reflected.

“Lazu, what’s your wish?”

Carnelian liked to ask him the same question every time. Not that he really expected a different answer from usual, but he still would ask. Though, he wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted the answer to change or to stay the same. There was this greedy side of him that wanted to keep Lazu’s attention just for him. 

“My wish…  My wish is… for my King to be happy. For  _ you _ , to be happy.”

Carnelian’s eyes opened slightly wider under the surprise. For a few seconds he didn’t know how to react to the new answer, then he let out a light laugh himself.

“Haha, I see. Well, it will all work out then. Because my wish is for you to stay by my side, forever.”

Lazu’s cheeks took on a deep pink shade under the lanterns’ light.

“If you do so, I’m sure to be happy. So you know what to do now, Lazu.”

“Yes, Carnelian-sama. Leave it to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Carnelian and Lazu so, so, SO much, I wanted to try to write about them for so long but... it's much harder than I thought lol. I'm far from satisfied by this but I guessed that if I didn't post it now, I probably would never share it. So here it is!
> 
> Thank you Dami for correcting it twice ;w; you're the best.


	3. Third Star (Curse & Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third star: set roughly 17 years before the events of the game story, this is about Curse's time as an observer (featuring some Capella/Vega as well).

Curse had been created as the Observer. His role was to observe in place of Vega, and then to judge. Something the gentle man has not been quite able to achieve completely, since witnessing men making more and more mistakes only filled his heart with aching and endless sorrow, yet he couldn’t resolve to judge them himself.

So Curse observed. For a thousand years, he watched the men around him, as they made decisions and struggled to adapt to the new planets making up their world now. Saw them choose wars over helping each other, just like before, barely being slowed down by the fact they were now separated by the greatness of space.

But one of the most fascinating things Curse witnessed was Capella. Following the wish he had been granted long ago, Capella’s life was now intricately tied to Vega’s. Since he wished to always be by his side as long as Vega needed him, when the young priest fell into an eternal sleep, his time frozen, Capella’s aging stopped as well. Unable to die, but also unable to wake or help his friend, Capella could only wait.

Never once in these 1000 years did Capella regret his wish. Not even once did the thought even graze his mind. The love the young attendant held for his friend was stronger than anything Curse ever witnessed in this world, defying all logic over and over. However, eternity was a long time, especially if you spent it alone. The stronger the love, the stronger the despair one could feel. Gradually, Curse watched Capella losing faith in men. Until the very end, Vega stayed hopeful. After all, his final wish was but a chance for men to do better. However, Capella couldn’t. Watching men waste the last chance Vega granted them to the cost of his own being was too painful.

Every morning, the very first thing Capella would do was to go to Vega’s side. Or at least, as close as possible as he could, since a force field was keeping him from getting within hand's reach. Oh how he would have given anything to hold this hand inside of his own, and feel his warmth. To see these two purple eyes again. To see a smile delicately curve these lips. Only the slow breathing that would imperceptibly move the clothes from time to time could prove to him that his friend was only sleeping. Nonetheless, Capella would go sit by his side and watch over him, waiting for him to wake up. Sometimes he would talk to him, some other times he would read to him. And often, he would just silently wait.

Curse wouldn’t visit often, but he still did every now and then. Giving them updates on the situation and progress of men. As the years went by, he saw Capella’s smile diminish until it disappeared completely. Only when looking as Vega, as love would bloom yet again in his heart, would the smile return. The rest of the time, it was gone. Gradually, despair filled his heart as Capella wondered if this eternal wait, if Vega’s sacrifice, has been for nothing. Would men ever get better? Would Vega ever wake up? Curse’s feedback didn’t seem to go in that way.

The year of the war between Alba and Eterno was the year the last shred of hope still in Capella’s heart tore off. After almost a 1000 years, men were still as cruel and selfish as before. So many people died that year, and Eterno was left a barren mess. Curse did not intervene, his role was only to observe. And so he did. As he related the events to Capella, he saw the light going off in his eyes.

“And that was it. I believe Alba’s army had been ready to kill off the entire royal family, so I’ll go back now and make sure the star shard of Eterno keeps being protected as it should.”

“Very well. Thank you, Curse.”

“The limit is almost there...”

When you lived for thousands of years, what was a mere seventeen? As Capella stayed silent, Curse went on.

“I’m afraid there is little hope left for this world.”

“If that is the case, then so be it.”

Capella’s voice wasn’t cold and bare of emotions. But it was resigned and tired. While it was unusual for him, Curse had a spike of curiosity. Capella had been the one person he had known the longest – and yet it somehow was the one he failed to understand the most.

“Does it not matter to you?”

“I have no say in the matter. Vega-sama made you the Observer and the Judge, it is not up to me to decide the fate of the world, or even argue for it. I can only watch over him and wait for your judgment.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Having to witness all of that. Not being able to go.”

A rare smile appeared on Capella’s face as his eyes turned to the silhouette of his sleeping friend. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

“No. I will never regret it. If there is even the slightest chance Vega-sama might need me or my help someday, then I will wait for him until the end of the time. Being alone does not matter as long as Vega-sama is still there.”

Curse nodded but once again failed to understand him. How could one love someone so dearly when it brought him so much pain? What was love exactly? Men fought in the name of love, but all Curse could see was greed, envy and hatred.

As Curse arrived at Eterno's battlefield, the countless corpses littering the ground were only further proof of men’s hopelessness. Slowly circling the area in the sky, Curse made sure no one was there anymore. Alba’s army had left, leaving in its trail only blood and desolation. Not a single living soul was to be seen anymore, every Eternian in the area having either fled the ruthless Alban army or died by its hand. As Curse landed, he regained his human form. It was much easier this way to progress into what remained of the palace. Thankfully for him, he could still feel the Eterno star shard somewhere in the building. He had been afraid for a little while that it had been taken away by Alba, but evidently not. Walking the corridors, Curse’s heart grew colder and colder. He had to step over corpses to progress, and the violence of what happened between these walls was the worst he had had to witness from so close. At long last, he arrived in a room where the shard’s presence was the strongest. It had to be there. There were a few dead bodies in the room, their clothes showing they most likely used to be servants. In the corner, there were three women that caught Curse’s attention. They were all bundled together. At first glance it could feel like they were seeking comfort in one last embrace from their cruel fate, but to Curse it looked like they were actually  _ protecting _ something… or someone. A very faint sound was heard as Curse got closer. With as much respect as he could, Curse separated the three women and laid them down on the floor. What was waiting for Curse then was unexpected. Two bright pink eyes framed with messy black hair were looking at him, filled with curiosity. A young baby, only a few of months old, was bundled into a blanket wearing the same crest as everywhere else in the castle, the star shard resting on it. Waving his little hands toward Curse, the baby cooed and then laughed a bit. His face was still a bit red, only proof that the baby did cry at some point, but he was now very calm. His initial surprise gone, Curse picked up the small child in his arms, earning himself one more giggle. The last remnants of nervousness the baby still held left him as he finally was reunited with a friendly presence. With his little right hand, the baby grabbed Curse’s braid, seemingly very happy with the silky touch. For the first time since the war started – and ended – Curse felt some warmth fill his heart. The shard confirmed his initial guess that this baby was the last survivor of the royal family of Eterno as it softly pulsed when touching the baby's skin.

“You are all alone now… What should I do with you?”

Curse’s role was to observe. Not to interact. But he wouldn’t leave a human to die on its own. Being a member of the royal family, this child was in great danger – just like anyone else would be if they had to hide him. Alba’s army retreated from the battlefield but they weren’t gone from the planet yet. In his arms, the baby made himself more comfortable and slowly closed his eyes, not letting go of Curse’s braid as he did. A few seconds later he was sleeping soundly, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him. He might have not understood what happened, but the fear, screams, tension and smell of blood had panicked him as well. Now that he felt safe, sleep claimed him immediately.

“Very well then. I will take care of you.”

There was something in this little human that moved Curse. An innocence that shone brighter than any star. Curse could feel it. Pushing the little black bangs on the side, Curse thought that maybe this world wasn’t doomed just yet. If they were still able to make such pure individuals…

“You need a name, don’t you? I have no way of finding out which one was bestowed to you. So I shall give you a new one.”

As the warmth inside Curse’s heart spread to the rest of his body, a smile finally appeared on his face.

“Your name… will be Hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write in one way or another about Hope's name in forever, and finally got the chance to do so! I really like that Hope was named this way because he is the last hope of this world, and I like to head-canon that the name was giving to him by Curse.  
> Thank you Dami for correcting this once again <3


End file.
